Of all the Butlers in the World, You are mine
by Ryuzaki Faux
Summary: This is my first Story for Kuroshitsuji.. I hope you enjoy.  It will be Yaoi later on. Don't like? don't read. thank you! Review!
1. Introduction

_**Introduction – Of all the Butlers in the world; You are mine.**_

* * *

><p>Ciel had lost his parents at a young age, he was devastated.<p>

Never again with a birthday be the same for him. The people who had killed his parents and burnt down his estate had tortured Ciel.

In his mind he was wondering what he had done to deserve so much torment. Why were they putting him though this? Why did they hate him so much?

Ciel Phantomhive was a 10 year old boy, on his 10th birthday he had lost everything. His parents, his home; He was utterly Humiliated.

He had disappeared after that.

Lady Elizabeth had been worried for him everyday he was gone. When he suddenly reappeared, he refused to smile. He had no reason to smile, everything he had once loved was now gone. Lady Elizabeth had only wanted to make him smile once more, to make him happy once more.

Then one day, he met Sebastian. What a Magnificent Creature he was.

Ciel made a Contract with this Demon, binding him to Ciel as he one and only butler. Sebastian's Master.

Sebastian was such a Beautiful being; Beautiful Creature; Beautiful... _Demon._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

{~*2 Years Later*~}

_Sebastian has been my faithful Butler for over two years... _Ciel thought to himself as he watched Sebastian pour him a cup of his favorite tea.

Ciel was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded in front of his face, his elbows resting on the desk. His face was emotionless as usual, though.

Ciel had noticed a long time ago that Sebastian almost always had a smile on his face.

Ciel didn't know much of Sebastian's life; except that his parents had been killed so many years ago, he didn't know exactly how long ago though.

He didn't know why Sebastian was still always able to smile; didn't he still feel the pain of losing those around him?

Little did Ciel realize, that he had become someone close to Sebastian over the last two years. Ciel wouldn't admit it, but he got accustomed to Sebastian always being there.

It would definitely be a drastic day if he were to ever lose Sebastian.

But, of course, Ciel would never admit to it.

Ciel was staring at Sebastian the entire time he was thinking to himself.

Sebastian had noticed. "Yes, Young Master?" he asked as Ciel didn't move or respond, making Sebastian just blink in confusion.

He walked over to his Master's side and gently shook his shoulder, "Young Master?" Ciel jumped slightly and looked up at him, "Hm? Oh, yes, Sebastian?" He asked as Sebastian dropped his hand. "You alright? You were staring at me." Sebastian responded.

Ciel blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, was just staring off into space." He said, which was the truth as Sebastian nodded and set down the teacup in front of Ciel. "Here, Young Master." He said and stepped back, picking up the tray as he started to recount Ciel's meetings for the day.

After he finished he looked at the small boy sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk, Sebastian asked; "Is this correct, Young Master?" Sebastian watched Ciel nod as he nodded back and then asked "Can I get you anything else, then, Young Master?" Ciel leaned back in the huge chair, thinking.

After a few seconds he shook his head. "No, that's all. You may go now." Ciel said as Sebastian nodded, bowed and left the room.

Sebastian headed back to the kitchen where Meirin, Finny and Bard were trying to make dinner.

Sebastian swung open the door before walking in as he caught the smell of burning food which made Sebastian frown. "What... Are you three doing...?" He asked, watching them scurry around the kitchen.

Meirin and Finny jumped when they heard Sebastian's voice radiate from behind them, Bard only looked back. Meirin's face flushed a dark red as she watched Sebastian who was patiently waiting for an answer as Finny spun around to face him with a smile plastered on his face. "Well! If you _must_ know, Sebastian! We're making dinner!.. Erm.. Trying." He chuckled weakly and looked at the pan that was on fire now.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Do you mean... _burning_ dinner...?" He asked as Meirin, Finny and Bard frowned lightly.

Bard being the one to speak this time. "Guess so."

Sebastian sighed and looked at them. "Why don't you three go... clean something? I'll take care of dinner.." He said as Bard twitched, he hated this guy bossing him around like this, being treated like they couldn't do anything but clean something.

Finny and Meirin nodded as they left the kitchen pretty fast, Bard following behind them as slow as he felt like as he too left the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed as he turned off the stove and put out the fire.

He cleaned up the kitchen as he started to prepare dinner this time. He set the table once it was ready as he turned off the stove and set the pots and pans away from the burners that were on a few seconds ago as he walked up to Ciel's Study as he knocked.

He waited for his Master to allow him to enter, and when permission was given, he opened the door and bowed with his hand gently on his chest. "Young Master, Dinner is ready now." He said as he stood up to look at his Master. "Bring it to me, Sebastian. I have work to do." Ciel said without even looking up from the papers.

Sebastian blinked and nodded. "Very well." He said as he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him as he walked to the kitchen and prepared a plate for his Young Master before walking back up and knocking once again.

He was granted permission as he entered and walked over to the desk. Sebastian gently took the papers that were in Ciel's hands and sat the plate down in front of him. "Eat first, Young Master." Sebastian said as he set the papers down on the desk a little bit away from Ciel as he only got a groan out of Ciel who had started to eat.

"Would you like a cup of tea as well, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as Ciel shook his head. "No, thank you, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded as he took a step back and waited for his next order that never came.

Ciel finished eating as he gently pushed the plate away from him and picked up the documents as he continued to read over them. "You may go now, Sebastian." Ciel said as Sebastian nodded and bowed. "Very well, Young Master." He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

~*3 Hours Later*~

"Sebastian. Come." Ciel ordered, leaned back in the chair and waited for his Butler to show up.

Minutes passed as Ciel heard a knock on the door. "Enter." he said as Sebastian opened the door and walked in. "Yes, Master?" Sebastian asked and watched as Ciel got up out of his chair. "I'm ready for bed." He said as he walked to then past Sebastian.

He left his study with Sebastian following behind him as Ciel went to his room.

Sebastian started to help Ciel out of his clothes as Ciel just sat there on the edge of his bed. Sebastian stood and walked over to Ciel's closet and started to gather his pajamas as Ciel spoke out. "Sebastian." He said as Sebastian looked back at him. "Yes, Master?" He asked as Ciel got to his feet right in front of his bed.

"Let me wear your shirt." He said as Sebastian blinked. "My.. shirt? Why?" He asked as Ciel twitched once. "Because, I want to wear your shirt." He stated as Sebastian nodded and removed his shirt.

He walked over to Ciel and put it on the small boy. "There." He said. It was a pretty large shirt on Ciel, so Sebastian figured he didn't need to dress the young boy in anything else as Ciel laid down on his bed. The sleeve of Sebastian's shirt was near Ciel's nose as his eyes closed, inhaling Sebastian's scent.

Sebastian watched Ciel snuggle into his shirt as a faint smile appeared on the small boy's face which made Sebastian smile in return.

Sebastian Shivered slightly from the cold breeze that came in through Ciel's opened window. Ciel opened his eyes as the breeze came in as he watched Sebastian's chest fill up with Goosebumps.

Ciel mentally laughed at Sebastian as he moved over on his bed and gently patted it. "Come lay down, Sebastian." Ciel said as he watched Sebastian look at him. "Oh no, Young Master. You need to rest. I have other things to do." He said.

Ciel wasn't going to fall for it.

"Sebastian... Come lay down with me... That's an order." Ciel said, watching Sebastian as he reluctantly nodded and walked over to the bed. "Very well, Young Master." He said as he laid down beside his Young Master.

Ciel smiled faintly again and snuggled into Sebastian this time.

"...Sebastian...?" He asked with his eyes closed. "Yes?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the small boy who was snuggled into him.

A few seconds passed in silence as Ciel finally said, "...You smell good..." Ciel looked up at him with his one glossy blue eye.

He still had the eye patch on even though he usually takes it off before he lays down for the night.

Sebastian blinked but didn't say anything yet as he gently took off the eye patch and set it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Sebastian rolled over to face Ciel as Sebastian gently took the small boy into his arms, Ciel snuggling into him.

Sebastian could tell that his Master was already half asleep.

"You're also strong... And sexy..." Ciel threw that last part in there completely by accident and as soon as he realized he said it, his eyes widening.

He pulled away and sat up quickly. "I-I mean...!" He tried to hide what he had said but it was too late, Sebastian had heard it.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel and said "It's ok... Thank you, Young Master." He finished as he leaned forward toward Ciel and caught Ciel's lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ciel's eyes widened slightly as Sebastian kissed him. Ciel wasn't exactly sure how to respond so he didn't do anything as Sebastian pulled away.

"Sorry..." Sebastian said as he said up; Ciel shook his head and grabbed Sebastian's hand right as he sat up.

"I-it's o-ok.." He said. "I'm not mad, Sebastian; Please stay..." he added as he looked up at Sebastian and quietly whimpered.

Sebastian blinked and nodded lightly. "Alright, Young Master... If that's what you want.." He said as Ciel nodded. It was what he wanted.

Sebastian laid back down next to Ciel and gently pulled him closer; allowing Ciel to snuggle into Sebastian and his shirt as he took in Sebastian's scent that radiated off his shirt.

Sebastian smiled slightly when he noticed before he closed his eyes to rest for the next 20 minutes.

Sebastian soon after noticed the pattern of Ciel's breathing as he looked at the small boy who had his head on Sebastian's lap.

_He's asleep... Guess it wouldn't hurt to just... Sleep here for tonight._ He thought to himself as he turned slightly to turn off the lap by Ciel's bed.

Sebastian laid down with the young boy as he closed his eyes and pulled Ciel slightly closer until he fell asleep as well.

_**~Morning~**_

Ciel woke and sat up as he looked around his room tiredly.

He noticed that Sebastian wasn't present anymore as he yawned and called for him.

"Sebastian, come!" It only took a few seconds as Sebastian walked into his room.

"Yes, Young Master?" He asked as he looked at Ciel.

"I'm ready to get up now." He said as he got out of his bed.

Sebastian nodded and walked over as he smirked inwardly since Ciel was now wearing Sebastian's shirt from last night.

Sebastian started to strip the boy and help him prepare for his day.

"I have already prepared your tea, would you like me to bring it to your Study?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said as he only got a nod back from the butler.

Sebastian went to take off the shirt that he had given to Ciel last night as Ciel suddenly grabbed his hands.

"Stop.. I want to keep it on.." Ciel said as he looked Sebastian in the eyes.

Sebastian blinked lightly, "But.. Young Master-" He said as Ciel interrupted him.

"No.. Sebastian, that's an order. I'm keeping it on so do not remove it." Ciel stated as Sebastian reluctantly nodded and left the shirt on the small boy.

The shirt was about twice the size of Ciel's body so it was really loose and made him look rather sloppy.

Sebastian sighed lightly, _Good thing he doesn't have any visitors today... Wouldn't want him to look like this in-front of someone.. _Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian hurried and finished dressing the boy as Ciel walked to the door and left with Sebastian following promptly behind him.

Sebastian closed Ciel's bedroom door as Ciel had already started towards his study.

"Bring my tea to my study at once, Sebastian." Ciel said without turning around or looking at his butler.

Sebastian nodded and bowed lightly as he turned around and walked to the kitchen as he put the cup of tea and dessert on the tray before heading back to Ciel's Study.

When he got there he knocked on the door before entering and walking to the desk.

He set the tea cup down on the desk to Ciel's right and set the dessert in-front of him after removing the paperwork from Ciel's hands to ensure that nothing got on them.

Ciel picked up the tea cup and took a sip.

"Earl Grey." Ciel stated.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, Young Master. That is correct." He said as he took the tray and headed for the door.

"Sebastian. Do I have any visitors this evening?" Ciel asked as he continued to eat, drink his tea and read over the important documents that had been placed on his desk the night before.

Sebastian looked back and shook his head. "No, Young Master. You're free for the entire day." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded lightly, "Alright, good." He said as he looked up at Sebastian.

"I want to see you later.." Ciel said with a serious tone.

Sebastian knew he wasn't in trouble but he wasn't entirely sure what Ciel was getting at right now. At least... He hoped it wasn't that.. Ciel was too young. It would look bad for Sebastian if that sort of thing had happened. Frankly, though.. Sebastian didn't care. If that's what Ciel really wanted, then, by being his butler... He'd have to obey. Whether he wanted to or not. And god, did he want to.

Sebastian nodded lightly as he walked out, letting Ciel get back to eating and studying his documents.

Sebastian walked down to the kitchen to clean it up a bit from the mess he still had lying around, which... wasn't actually a mess. Jut clean dishes that hadn't fit in the dishwasher the night before that he had to hand-wash.

After he put those away, he proceeded to go back to Ciel's bedroom to fix the bed that was left unattended to as he also straightened up the room a bit.

After about 30 minutes passed, Sebastian realized that it was almost time for lunch.

Knowing Ciel just had a sort of snack, he walked to the study and knocked.

Once he got the approval to enter, he did.

He looked at Ciel. "Young Master, it's almost Lunch time. Are you hungry or should I just prepare you a snack for later?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel lifted his head to look at Sebastian as he thought it over for a few seconds and shook his head.

"Just make me a snack for later, Sebastian. No use making something that'll most likely get wasted and thrown out." Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded, _Just what I thought he'd say. _He thought to himself as he left the study and went back to the kitchen.

He prepared a snack for his Young Master before putting it in the oven and se3tting the time for 20 minutes.

In those 20 minutes he managed to straighten the China Cabinet that Mei-rin failed to do and almost broke everything... Again.

Sebastian figured he probably should have rethought about hiring those three House-keepers...

All they do is make a huge mess that Sebastian later has to clean...

Sebastian took the dessert out of the oven when the timer went off as he put it on the stove to let it cool off.

When it was cool enough to the point where he was sure Ciel could eat it and it'd still be warm, he put it on a tray with another cup of Earl Grey Tea as he headed back upstairs to Ciel's study.

He knocked on the door as Ciel gave him to go ahead to enter as he did.

He walked over to the desk and carefully set down the new Tea Cup and the dessert as he picked up the dirty Tea Cup and put it on the tray.

"Here you go, Young Master. A fresh slice of Apple Crumble and a side of Vanilla Ice Cream." Sebastian said as Ciel nodded.

Ciel picked up the spoon and scooped up a bit of the Apple Crumble as he took a bite.

He has yet to find someone who can best Sebastian in the art of cooking Desserts. He figured that he probably never would either.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said as he got a nod in response.

"Anything you need, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel leaned back in his chair lightly to think a he took another bite of the Apple Crumble.

He leaned forward and nodded. "Yes, a back massage would be great, Sebastian." Ciel said.

Sebastian blinked. "A.. Back massage..? Alright, Young Master. I'll be back shortly, then." Sebastian said as he made a quick trip to the kitchen to put the tray away and put the tea cup in the dish-washer after he rinsed it off.

He returned to Ciel's study minutes later as he walked up behind his master and proceeded in massaging his back.

Sebastian instantly felt Ciel relax then tense again almost instantly, making it seem like relaxing in the first place was a bad idea.

10 minutes had passed as Ciel leaned forward out of Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian figured that meant that Ciel had enough so he backed away from the chair as Ciel pushed it out.

Ciel gathered up his papers and put them in a nice neat pile at the edge of his desk as he got to his feet and looked back at Sebastian. "Come." He said as he walked to the door.

Sebastian blinked as he nodded and followed his Young Master out of the Study and back to Ciel's Bedroom.

Ciel walked in with Sebastian following as he laid down on his bed.

Sebastian had closed the door behind him after he had entered the room as he watched Ciel lay down.

"Something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to the bed.

Ciel nodded lightly. "Yes.. My back is killing me." He said.

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"That's because you're always sitting upright in that uncomfortable chair, Young Master..." Sebastian responded.

"Then maybe you should get me a more comfortable Chair, Sebastian..." Ciel glanced at his demon butler.

Sebastian blinked, smiled and bowed lightly. "Very well, Young Master. You'll get your chair before you wake up in the morning." Sebastian said.

He smiled as he stripped Ciel out of his day clothes and helped him get dressed for the night as he laid Ciel down to sleep.

"Get some sleep, Young Master. I have a few things to attend to, then i'll come up when i'm finished." He said.

Ciel just blinked and nodded as he stared at his sexy butler.

With that, Sebastian exited the room, closing the wooden door behind him.

* * *

><p>Alright, here's chapter 2 to my story. I'm so sorry this update is really late. Honestly, i kept forgetting to finish typing it and upload it... ._. Sorry about that... I'll only update if i get reviews! Send 'em my way!<p> 


End file.
